Más Vale tarde que nunca o El regalo perfecto
by Yangchen
Summary: El fic navideño out time, en respuesta al reto de Juri... The GAang aprende acerca del solsticio de invierno y las diferentes maneras de celebrar en el mundo avatariense. Santa Claus se hace presente y sus obsequios no pueden dejar de entregarse.


Disclaimer: No, no poseo 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'... pero si poseo un 'Zuko Espíritu Azul' de la serie Agua de Mattel... por lo que soy tremendamente feliz... (Olviden eso... solo quería hacerle saber a todo el mundo que tengo un 'Zuko Blue Spirit' con máscara removible... yay!!!)

* * *

**Yangchen Inc. Presents:;**

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca  
**

**o**

**El regalo perfecto.**

* * *

**  
**

_Hace años, cuando mi hermano y yo éramos apenas unos niños, Gran Gran solía contar historias acerca del 'Espíritu rojo'... una figura casi fantasmal que traía a los niños dulces y regalos la tercera noche de luna llena después del solsticio de invierno..._

_Ella siempre la contaba en las noches como hoy… la segunda noche, y era siempre en estas noches cuando la nieve se arremolinaba afuera, mientras en el interior de las casas el fuego ardía, calentando nuestros corazones…_

_Gran gran abuela comenzaba diciendo como atraer al espíritu, solía decir que debías dejar sobre tu cama algún presente para él, a veces..._

- Eso suena a las historias que escuchaba de mi madre... Ella solía contar...- Una mirada gélida por parte de la narradora, y el joven que la había interrumpido se calló de inmediato, la furia se reflejo en sus ojos azules, y le espetó entre dientes al que había frenado su intento de narración:

- Entonces cuenta tú la historia. - Cruzó los brazos y dio la espalda al pelinegro que ahora era el causante de su enojo. Él, avergonzado por la forma en que se había apoderado de la palabra, retomó el hilo de su propio relato.

- Uhm... eh... - balbució - bien... Pues... cuando era niño, y mi vida era simple... mi madre nos contaba historias en las noches de luna llena... Y una de esas historias siempre coincidía con la primera luna llena del solsticio de invierno... era la historia de 'Lien- Kaa'... ella nos narraba que el poderoso general y maestro fuego, Lien- Kaa, siempre fue malvado con sus enemigos y despiadado con sus subordinados… si había algo entre la victoria y él… un poco de fuego control y el obstáculo quedaba reducido a cenizas… Y al llegar la hora de su muerte, los mismísimos espíritus del fuego clamaban justicia, así que le castigaron y él, durante los días que dura la luna llena, vaga entre los dos mundos, entregando presentes a todo el mundo para calmar su conciencia...

- Ósea que cuando te mueras vas a unirte a él, no? - la voz, cargada de ironía, se hizo presente con el único objetivo de molestar, y consiguió su meta al primer intento; Zuko, irritado y ávido de venganza se puso de pie y dirigió su vista a la dueña de la voz, una niña de cabello negro y ojos ciegos. Pero al fijar notar la sonrisa de triunfo de la bandida ciega, solo dijo:

- Bah... Olvídenlo... - y se sentó de nuevo, con la mirada perdida y todavía refunfuñando.

- Bien, supongo que eso significa que yo sigo... - la maestra tierra, con su habitual despreocupación, se desperezó y de inmediato inició con su cuento.

-Ustedes saben más o menos mi historia… nací en una familia rica que siempre me dio todo… así que no había nada que quisiera, excepto un poco de libertad… que era lo único que yo pedía a Santa Claus… -

-¿Santa Claus? – el grito de sorpresa fue lo único que se escuchó después de que la bandida ciega pronunciara aquel nombre.

-Yep… Santa Claus… Según mis padres, es una especie de hombrecito gordo que trae regalos a los niños el día de navidad…

-¿Navidad? – otro gritito de incredulidad por parte de la mayoría del grupo.

-¿Es que no fueron niños o que? – preguntó irritada la bandida ciega.

-Eh… niños si… pero nuestras culturas son diferentes… - 'sabiamente' respondió Sokka, mientras su mano izquierda añoraba la barba que había utilizado cuando se unió al ejercito de la nación del Fuego (1).

-Uh… bien… Como decía, Santa Claus, deja a los niños regalos, normalmente la navidad es dos o tres días después del solsticio de invierno, lo que explica que en el relato de sparky, Lien lo que sea vagaba por nuestro mundo por tres días…

-Así que sparky…- intervino irónicamente la chica de la tribu agua del sur.

-No creo que estés en condición de burlarte mí, _sugar queen._ – el tono burlón de las palabras del pelinegro hizo que la maestra tierra dijera:

-Ja! Touché… Tendré que empezar a cobrar por los derechos de autor… Bien, como decía… Las celebraciones empiezan desde el solsticio, cuando las calles y casas del poblado se llenan de acebo… porque esa es la manera en la que Santa Claus reconoce a quienes creen en él y por lo tanto debe entrar en la casa y dejar algún presente para los que moran allí.

-¡Wow¿Eso quiere decir que son varios días de fiesta? – preguntó el pequeño monje calvo que no había intervenido en toda la noche.

-Exacto… El segundo día de las celebraciones, una gran cena se organiza con todo el pueblo… que por lo regular consiste en pordo (2) y verduras… Es en la tercera noche cuando Santa entra en las casas y deja los obsequios cerca de donde le hayas dejado la comida a su oso ornitorrinco…-

-¡¿¡Oso ornitorrinco!?! – el grito llenó los oídos de la pequeña Beifong. Ya que, si bien cada relato tenía sus similitudes, ninguno había escuchado hablar de un oso ornitorrinco.

-Siempre pensé que montaba una foca tigre…- dijeron al unísono los hermanos de la tribu agua.

-Creí que montaba un reno…- añadió el príncipe exiliado, tomándose la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño y centrándose en sus recuerdos infantiles.

-¿Qué es un reno? – Replicó Toph.- bah… mejor olvidarlo – terminó, restándole importancia - Oh! Casi olvido lo más importante de la celebración…

-¿Qué es? Cuenta, cuenta… - ansioso el avatar esperaba la continuación de las palabras de la niña.

-¡El muérdago! Ninguno ha escuchado nada acerca del muérdago¿verdad? – cada persona alrededor de la fogata negó, dándole la razón a la única maestra metal conocida.

- Desde tiempos ancestrales, el muérdago ha sido considerado una planta sagrada asociada a la fertilidad (debido a su permanente color verde), y que, además, trae muy buena suerte. La tradición navideña dice que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en la segunda noche de celebración encontrará el amor… - dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a la única chica del grupo además de ella y de dijo lento y despacio:

- Ahora pagaras esa lucha en el lodo, _sugar queen_… ¿adivina que hay entre _sparky _y tú? Y lo mejor de todo… no puedes rehusarte… la ley de Santa Claus te obliga a aceptar ese beso… - El frenético ritmo de dos corazones llegó a los oídos de la niña, que divertida, sentía las respiraciones salvajes y el lamtum lamtum(3) de los corazones de los adolescentes -… aunque pensándolo bien… creo que no te desagrada la idea… pero… - sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el sonido de los labios encontrándose.

El viento y el crepitar de las llamas eran los únicos sonidos audibles; los segundos se hicieron eternos mientras la sensación de los labios del otro llenaba sus sentidos.

Fue el maestro fuego quien se encargo de romper la burbuja, al darse cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor de ellos y ningún muérdago colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Eh… Katara… yo…

-Buenas noches, Zuko… Feliz… Feliz navidad.- Con una última sonrisa, la chica se dirigió a su habitación, dejando al joven completamente anonadado.

El despertar, llegó más pronto de lo que todo el mundo desearía. Pero atraídos por el misterio de la entrega de los regalos, todos los habitantes del Templo Aire del Oeste terminaron por levantarse más temprano que de costumbre, para encontrar una pila de obsequios justo en el lugar en el que la noche anterior ardió la fogata.

Aang y El Duke recibieron idénticos paquetes, dos grandes cajas que rezaban: 'Pista de carreras, solo para autos F1'. Los chicos se miraron emocionados, intercambiando miradas que parecían decir ¿Qué es un auto F1?

Sokka... Sokka se contetó con una postal de la luna llena en todo su esplendor... Y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cuando al reverso se la carta, encontró grabadas las palabras 'Ella está bien'.

A la joven Beifong su regalo le sorprendió, el paquete rezaba 'Mecano, contiene partes pequeñas'; su sorpresa se hizo un grito cuando al abrir el paquete encontró cientos de pequeñas piezas de metal.

Haru obtuvo una caja del tamaño de una hoja de pergamino envuelta en papel verde, cuando la desenvolvió vio con extrañeza una especie de máquina, algo que parecía un tubo y otra cosa desconocida. Se rasco la cabeza en un gesto de duda y leyó la etiqueta que decía 'Gillette mach 3'.

Fueron Zuko y Katara lo más sorprendidos, ningún paquete parecía para ellos; miradas sombrías dirigianse entre si. Solo una pequeña cajita que rezaba 'Durex condones' parecía pertenecerles. En el envoltorio nada raro parecía, hasta que las 'instrucciones de uso' fueron leídas. Sonrojo apareció en sus caras junto con una mirada y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es¿Qué hay para ustedes? – preguntó Toph, sin embargo ninguno respondió.

-Nada… solo dice… 'Mejor suerte para la próxima' – después de minutos, el joven de la nación del fuego indicó. Tentó su suerte al decir aquella mentira, pero por alguna razón, la maestra tierra no detecto aquella invención.

Con la alegría en sus corazones, finalizaron la reunión con un grito.

**Feliz Navidad!!!**

(Bastante atrasada a decir verdad)

* * *

1. Hablo del comic que vendrá en el DVD del volumen 4 del libro 3 (para más información consulten ASN). 

2. Pordo **po**llo + ce**rdo** (o preferirían cello?)

3. Según yo y algunos científicos de no se donde, es el sonido que hace el corazón; además ya estaba cansada del tum tum.


End file.
